


I Can't Remember

by thecolorofstars



Series: I didn't mean to ship this [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorofstars/pseuds/thecolorofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile used to be the most brilliant light that Cecil could imagine. When Steve grinned, the world fell into place. He chokes back a sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I once again issue an apology. It's short, it's slightly upsetting, and it isn't something I meant to do. I've never really accidentally written something before, but if it's possible to do so then you're seeing the results. Still, I hope that you enjoy it! I apologize in advance for any and all typos.

His smile used to be the most brilliant light that Cecil could imagine. When Steve grinned, the world fell into place.

He can remember when they first met, clumsy and apologetic in the halls of the school. Books had spilled and papers had fluttered down the hallway. As they rushed to gather them up before the tardy bell rang, they had chuckled. Cecil didn’t see him again until two weeks later, but he counted each moment that he searched the halls. The search ended when Steve appeared outside of Cecil’s classroom with a nervous smile.

A tear slides down his cheek.

Two days later, they met up at the entrance once the final bell had rung. After walking for a few blocks, they settled on stepping into Subway for a bite to eat. It was a pitiful first date by any normal standards, but Cecil was content enough to enjoy his presence.

Times moved quickly after this. Over the course of the year, they visited almost every place in town on a date. Sometimes after going out they would go back to Steve’s house. It was then, watching their favorite movies together on the couch, that Steve would wrap his arms around Cecil’s waist and hold him until they both fell asleep.

He chokes back a sob.

Graduation came too quickly and with it was an impossible decision. Cecil had been chosen as an intern at the radio station, which was the one of the highest honors that any young person could achieve. This meant attending Night Vale community college along with the vast majority of his graduating class. When Cecil called to tell Steve, he found out that Steve was going to be attending a university outside of Night Vale. They swore to keep things going. Letters and pictures definitely helped, though they eventually banned writing utensils and Cecil had to type everything online.

Cecil remembers their first date after Steve’s return. Laughing and smiling the same way that he always had, Steve held out the camera to capture the moment. They had both been covered in melting ice cream, splattering it onto each other’s face and joking with each other.

One shot facing the camera. Their eyes were light and soft, not yet hardened with the troubles to come.

One shot to each other. Steve’s hand cradled Cecil’s head and their lips were pressed together. Cecil’s hand held onto Steve’s neck as they further smeared their ice cream.

He remembers finding the ring two days later.

It had never occurred to him before that moment, but when he ran across the ring in the mall it all clicked. Their five year anniversary was fast approaching. He had enough money stored away to afford it. Everything would be perfect.

He tries not to remember the fight.

Early morning has settled in again, bringing with it slivers of light filtering through the old, dusty shades. Cecil perches on his neatly made bed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. His shift at the station the night before had been a good distraction, but once he returned to his apartment he found no escape from his thoughts. Just one more sleepless night. A soft buzz sounds from the desk, breaking the silence. As he has the previous two times, Cecil lets it go.

Minutes later, a young woman appears in the doorway of his bedroom. She is clearly tired as well, though her eyes are blurred with sleep, not lack thereof. Cecil doesn’t look up. His eyes are fixed on the small, black box in his hand. It’s open, displaying a simple silver band with a small row of diamonds running across it.

“Cecil, why do you still have that?”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” he reminds her quietly, voice thick and scratchy.

“I’m well aware,” she says, stepping in. “It is normal for someone to mourn the loss of a loved one for a period of time.”

“So why are you here again?”

“Because after three unanswered phone calls, we have a right to enter your home unannounced.”

It’s practically a script at this point. Normally the officer would remind Cecil to get some sleep the next night and take her leave for the time being, but this time she has orders to follow. She crosses the room, stopping in front of Cecil. As she uncomfortably adjusts her tight blond ponytail, she sighs. He appears almost confused by her continued presence in his apartment. Finally, he glances up at her. She stands with her arms folded across her chest, one hip cocked and her eyebrows raised.

“It’s been three months, Cecil,” she reminds him firmly. “This is getting to be unhealthy.”

“It’s your fault,” he retorts bitterly. “You’re the ones who let him leave town.”

“Those who choose to leave town do so at their own risk. The City Council and Sheriff’s Secret Police take no responsibility for any damages done by this action,” she says, quoting the documents to the letter.

He sighs, snapping the box shut. The officer is, of course, completely correct. Steve knew that there was a risk in leaving. Many people who leave never return at all. Attendance at Night Vale Community College is free for most graduates of Night Vale’s high school for that very reason. Steve, being the bright and curious person that he was, enrolled in an outside university. Cecil supported him through the decision despite his own doubts.

“I never wanted this,” he mutters, eyes dropping to the floor.

Steve changed while he was away. Cecil had thought it was only the letters, but when he came back it only got worse. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, eventually the difference was too much. They barely made it two months before the fight. Steve stormed out of their apartment. Within the week, he’d moved out. Two weeks later, Cecil celebrated what would have been their fifth anniversary alone.

“We want to help you, Cecil,” the officer says, crouching in front of him. “Will you let us?”

He hesitates for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the soft velvet of the box. Part of him is still clinging to hope that Steve is just as torn up about the whole ordeal. More of him wishes that he’d convinced Steve to stay in Night Vale for school.

“Yes.”

“Come with me,” she commands, rising. “Bring the ring.”

Cecil remembers nothing of this night.


End file.
